


Three things that Merlin doesn't know about Arthur, but will do, eventually [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three things that Merlin doesn't know about Arthur, but will do, eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three things that Merlin doesn't know about Arthur, but will do, eventually [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three things that Merlin doesn't know about Arthur, but will do, eventually](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7432) by seperis. 



**Length:** 0:04:58  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Merlin/Seperis%20-%20Three%20things%20that%20Merlin%20doesn%27t%20know%20about%20Arthur,%20but%20will%20do,%20eventually.mp3) (4.5 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".

  



End file.
